


Typical Side Effects May Include...

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allergies, Banter, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the sneezy comment fic meme...Cas has allergies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical Side Effects May Include...

Life on the road with Cas as a human was turning out to be quite an adventure. Obviously no one’s leading a parade to celebrate the loss of the angel’s Grace, but we’re trying to put a spin on it. You know, pick out the fun parts - try new things, see what kinds of foods and drinks he enjoys, let him try on non-Holy-Tax-Accountant clothes to see what he ends up liking, that kind of stuff. 

It was actually not going all that badly (except that one brain freeze incident with the cherry limeade slushie from Sonic) until the weather changed. I already know what to expect from Sam after all these years. Keep a steady supply of Benadryl and Claritin along with a spare box of Kleenex in the car, and make fun of that pollen allergy that makes him sneeze his head off when things start blooming. It was a tradition, really, no sense in breaking it just because we were grownups now. 

There was one thing that I certainly hadn’t been counting on, though, and that was Cas apparently being stricken with the same affliction. Now, he’d had a little cold a while back, a basic handle on the mechanics of blowing your nose and coughing and sneezing. But this…well, this was like _Sam_. 

And Sam, being Sam, of course explained the whole thing about histamines and whatever, on account of he was obviously well-acquainted with the phenomenon, and how whatever was making Cas all sneezy wasn’t doing the same thing to Sam, so it must be some different strain of something or other, and then I stopped listening.

It’s not like it was some kind of disabling illness, but the way Cas was acting, you’d think it was the freakin plague or something. After a couple hours of whining and sneezing from the backseat, we stopped for the day early in the afternoon because I just could not take another minute of it. I told the sneezy brothers to get their own damn room, and went out to pick up supplies. 

Cas seemed grateful for the medication when I came back with it, and after half an hour or so, he really wasn’t sneezing much. Actually, he wasn’t really making any noise at all. Until Sam and I looked over when he said, “Sam, what – what is in those pink pills?” as he blinked constantly and started to kind of sway. 

He was passed out before Sam even got finished bitching at me for giving him two doses of Benadryl in the middle of the day. Guess I forgot about him not having the tolerance level for mind/body altering substances that he used to. Or maybe I just wanted him to shut up. But now I had to listen to Sam bitch, which was really no better than listening to Cas bitch. 

So I left. 

When I got back, I figured I’d sneak a peek to check in on them; the curtain to their room was open just enough for me to see them sitting at the table in front of Sam’s laptop, probably looking up shit about antihistamines and side effects and pollen and how to braid your hair. Just as I was rolling my eyes and ready to head next door to my own sneeze-free room, though, Cas threaded his fingers through Sam’s hair, Sam turned a little to the left, and there was kissing happening right there in front of my eyes. Desperately wishing to un-see that little moment of shared intimacy (who knew bonding over allergies could lead to making out?), I high-tailed it into my own room next door just long enough to grab my bag and go back to the office.

Switching to a room a little farther down the hallway seemed like the smart thing to do, just in case.


End file.
